Mobile telephone devices have become ubiquitous in our society. Wireless carriers, handset manufacturers, end users, and providers of various add-on services want the call performance of mobile telephone devices to be of the highest quality. Thus, there is a need to provide testing with some degree of automation to efficiently perform the testing and limit human errors.
In order to provide automated testing, the mobile telephones under test must be consistently accurately placed in the acoustic mount of the test system. More specifically, the alignment of the mobile telephone speaker with the microphone of the acoustic mount must be consistent across a wide range of telephone designs and multiple positions to allow for objective and reliable testing. However, due to the multitude of mobile telephone designs, it is impractical to build a custom acoustic mount for each mobile telephone design.
Prior art acoustic mounts have included a plethora of adjustment mechanisms to accommodate a plurality of telephone designs. However, consistently installing the telephones into such an acoustic mount is difficult because the speaker of each telephone must be very closely positioned (in alignment) with the ear simulator of the acoustic mount. In addition, the installer often cannot easily see the two components that must be aligned. Furthermore, adjusting the acoustic mount for each telephone installation can be time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an acoustic mount that allows for fast, easy, and reliably accurate installation of mobile telephones of a multitude of designs in order to perform testing in a cost-effective and automated manner. These and other needs may be addressed by one or more embodiments of the present inventions.